


Oxygène

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, M/M, Power Bottom Felix because I'm living for Chris just being taken care of, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: Felix tasted of the sparkling apple juice he’d been sipping on and Chris indulged in it, caged in his friend with his body and couldn’t help a breathless smile from reaching his lips when Felix parted his legs further, inviting him closer and interlaced their finger’s together.The sound of an explosion broke the magic however and Felix’s eyes got big like saucer’s while he sat up slightly and turned to the screen that now tinted red with a text that mockingly told him that he’d just been blown up by a creeper.~ or ~Felix enjoys playing Minecraft. Chris enjoys watching Felix talk about the things he loves. Felix loves blowjobs from the older and Chris... well Chris loves Felix- all of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Oxygène

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're well ♥ Thank you for reading!   
> So, this is literally just my obsession with Minecraft that bled all over the tiny writing engine in my brain and this just... happened.   
> I hope you like it ♥ Please consider writing a comment and/or leaving a kudo if you did ♥

“Are you playing… Minecraft?”  
Felix turned towards the slightly judgemental voice from the door opening of the bedroom and sent Chris a side glance that made the older immediately scramble to pick up from the surprised and slightly awkward stumble of spluttered words that had just been spoken,  
“I mean… you- you’re playing Minecraft, huh?” 

Felix nodded at that, seemingly much more satisfied with the new articulation, lower lip jutted out in a cute pout while he deep dived into the pen of brown and white cows that had all collected in a pile around him, thrust a handful of hay into their faces and broke out into a pleased smile when the cows happily munched it up whereupon they found the closest mate, mushed its pixilated face against the other and then bellowed in a loud moo while a small explosion of three or four EXP orbs popped out with a baby calf that had a head as large as its body. 

“Isn’t that like… animal cruelty?” Chris asked, not sure if he should be terrified by the number of cows and the process that the poor beings must’ve gone through to get to that number or intrigued by the younger’s patience with bringing up said cows.   
“Probably” Felix mumbled and shortly glanced away from the screen again when Chris pulled up a chair to sit next to him, “But uh…” he switched to a blue diamond sword and gave the creatures a sad smile, “I need to make books for my enchantment table” and more (significantly terrified) bellows followed when ten or twelve were swept away from the blade and reduced to a slab of steak and one or two miniature leather hides.   
“That’s horrible” Chris exclaimed and watched from the screen to the young man in the gaming chair beside him. 

Felix was dressed in black trainer’s and an oversized three-quarter sleeve black shirt (that was probably Chris’ from the looks of it), not even a brushstroke through the messy bed hair and with only the faint scent of his face cream, deodorant, Chris’ cologne on the shirt and washing detergent emitting from his body. Not really the look of someone who now mercilessly threw eggs over the edge of his castle wall because the chicken pen was overcrowded. 

“They grow up fast though” the younger answered with a mumble and interrupted before Chris could protest again, “Do you wanna see what I’ve built?” he asked, more joyful and then proceeded to head over to the next pen while Chris looked between the screen and his friend again, a bit worried for what’s to come. 

He didn’t have to be, though. Felix had made the rest of his living area as friendly as it could be; with three horsed all clad in iron armour, a smaller pack of dogs, five cats that roamed within the walls and an impressive castle that he proclaimed he’d build from scratch. They explored the nearby mine system, his friend showed off his favourite fishing place which was up in a small three house and they went on a small adventure after the younger found a treasure map in the chest of a sunken boat. 

40 minutes passed just like that and Chris was unsure what he was even doing before he walked into the bedroom that he and Felix shared with Changbin. Maybe he just wanted to hang out. Maybe something in his subconscious just sought Felix out.  
“We should play together-” Felix proclaimed all of a sudden, in English and turned to Chris fully for the first time since the older entered the room and it pulled the older out of it for a moment. 

It was like he still, years later, got momentarily stunned when they were as close as they were right then. With only just two or three decimetres between their faces.   
“Oh I- I don’t know-” Chris started, a bit unsure and swallowed when Felix gave him a small smile,   
“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you” he planted down a yellow bed the moment he noticed that the surroundings had started to dim down a bit and clicked on it which immediately made his person lie down and sleep, “I think I’ll be a good teacher actually”   
“Oh… well since it’s my first time” Chris continued, “Will you be good to me then?”   
Felix glanced over at him again, eyebrows raised and with a small smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips while he nodded, “Yeah, Chris… I’ll be good” 

The action stirred with a familiar sense in the pit of his stomach and the older wet his lips while he felt how his cheeks bloomed up in a fiery red. He was too weak when it came to flirting like this, God damn it. Especially when the younger did it so effortlessly and seemingly without any discomfort at all while Chris was just a heated mess.   
Not to mention that it always caught him off guard- it wasn’t like they had ever affirmed anything that even resembled a relationship. One day Felix just climbed up into his bunker bed, told him firmly that he was going to be the big spoon and that Chris could either deal with it or stop pouting like a child about the lack of attention he’d gotten on such an important big production thing like the promotion 1 k-r series they made. 

One cuddle though led to them holding each other throughout the nights that followed and the closer body contact led to Chris planting innocent kisses at the crown of Felix’s head, the younger brushing his lips against the crook of his neck. Long and then longer talks, discussions, dreams, hopes, fears, worries and then kisses that put a lid on the anxiety that boiled over so often, kisses that led to them undressing, kisses that led to hurried hands over damp skin, kisses that muffled the groans that followed, the broken gasps, the hitched whines. 

Chris knew that Felix loved him as much as he loved the younger. Knew that the three words- whether they were spoken in the middle of a climax with Felix’s waist in his hands and his cock so deep into him that his friend’s back is arched like a bow that’s been tied to tight or in the dead of night at the studio when Felix leaves first because he can never stay up for as long or in the early morning when they pass each other in the kitchen and the younger handles him a cup of coffee before joining the rest of the group on the sofa. 

It was always just… them.   
So simple and without any pressure to be anything more.

“Sure… you can teach me…” Chris started but trailed off and Felix turned to him when he recognized the tone of his voice,   
“Wait, wait, wait-” he said quickly, dug three blocks into the wall, lit it up and then pressed pause before he allowed himself to be lifted up and carried over to the still undone bed. 

The blonde hair sprawled out like a halo on the light grey sheets, dark eyes in crescents while he smiled up at him and it tugged on Chris’ heart, jolted the pit of his stomach while he leaned over him.   
Felix tasted of the sparkling apple juice he’d been sipping on and Chris indulged in it, caged in his friend with his body and couldn’t help a breathless smile from reaching his lips when Felix parted his legs further, inviting him closer and interlaced their finger’s together. 

Dear goodness gracious and heaves above- Chris loved him so much it physically pained him. The perfect way they fit like puzzle pieces, the deep growls that slipped past Felix’s lips when he coaxed his head to the side to deepen the kiss, the hungry motion of his body rubbing up against Chris’ own…   
The sound of an explosion broke the magic however and Felix’s eyes got big like saucer’s while he sat up slightly and turned to the screen that now tinted red with a text that mockingly told him that he’d just been blown up by a creeper. 

“Shit… I forgot to block up the entrance after me- ” he pouted before sighing with a sad groan, “and my diamond sword”   
“I’ll help you get a new one” Chris promised but the pout still didn’t disappear and he felt a bit bad and selfish for pulling Felix off the game when he must’ve struggled to get that sword, “I can help you with that, right?” he pressed on with a worried grimace and the younger sighed,   
“Yeah… I… suppose” he turned back to the older but his gaze lingered downwards, “You… you can help me mine for more diamonds”   
“Good” Chris reached up towards the other again and placed a gentle hand on his chest, urging him to lie down again, “That will be later… ” Felix met his eyes again, “Now, let me repay you for the trouble you had to go through with the one you just lost”

The confused look in Felix’s eyes soften before he rolled his eyes and that small, playful smirk was back on his lips when Chris dipped his finger’s into the waistband of his trainer’s, held back a snicker when he realised that his friend was going commando, slowly pulled them down over his pale, strong thighs and watched while Felix’s small smirk grew wider until his lips parted and a sharp, deep groan slipped past his lips when the older closed a loose fist around his hardening cock. 

“It took me like 30 minutes to find the diamonds for that sword, just so you know” Felix huffed with a short glance at him and Chris hummed while only meeting his eyes shortly before his eyes lingered back at the wet, glistening head of the younger’s cock, flicked his wrist in a way he knew would make Felix lose it sooner than later.   
“So I owe you 30 minutes then?” Chris mumbled, made himself comfortable between his friend’s legs and held back a satisfied chuckle at the hissed inhale that Felix took when he leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the underside of the root to the head before he closed his lips around the tip, hallowed his cheeks out and winced when the younger took a tight grip around his brown curls and pulled. 

“Fuck no, I won’t be able to last that long” Felix groaned while he slowly shoved his cock deeper into the older’s mouth, “Just be good for me and get me off, babe”   
And Chris completely melted to putty. He loved the boys, was as kind and caring as he could muster, strict and tough when he had to and (embarrassingly) craved nothing else than for the one he loved to just take that control off him for a couple of minutes. To allow Felix to lead, to give him the trust of handling the pace, the rhythm, the way they moved. 

He sighed, breathed deeply through his nose and swallowed down the musky saltiness of pre-cum, sucked on the head while he quickly jerked the shaft and shuddered with a thrill down his spine when he felt how Felix burrowed the back of his head into the mattress while his back arched, swirled the strands of Chris’ hair between his finger’s and cursed, low and from deep within his chest,   
“I love you. God, you feel so good and wet wrapped around me like that” 

Only a small whine escaped past Chris’ lips in response while he put pressure on the underside of the younger’s cock with his tongue. He was so hard, needy to get off as well and nearly desperate to get some sort of relieving friction. He jolted his hips down against the soft mattress and would’ve pouted if his mouth wouldn’t be so stuffed because the small amount of attention his cock got was far too little. Felix was writhing by now, thrusting with shallow jolts down against the back of his throat and the older nearly choked, swallowed hard and dug his dented nails into his friend’s skin at the feeling, 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” the younger warned and Chris hummed again, tried to take him as deep as he could and picked up the speed around the part of the shaft that didn’t fit.   
It only took a couple of more moments before Felix drew another sharp inhale, let out a choked up growl and Chris forced his eyes open to watch while the other’s face contorted into one of pure pleasure, let go of him slightly to be able to swallow the load and loosed his tight grip around his cock to lazily ride out the orgasm until Felix whined and started to swat away at his hand. 

They paused for a breathless minute like that until Chris met Felix’s eyes when they slowly opened again, a broad smile on his lips when the older asked, “Even?” and clenched his jaw to get some of the counter sensations back in it,   
“Yeah, totally” Felix nodded before his gaze turned to the lingering pulsating problem between his friend’s legs and Chris’s cheeks heated up when he followed the younger’s line of sight, “You’re pretty close already, aren’t you?” Felix asked with finger’s that traced the other’s thigh.  
“Yeah” Chris choked back, felt how the pit of his stomach burned with happy jolts, 

The younger nodded and it looked as if he considered something while glancing back at the computer before he took hold of his hand, planted him down in the gaming chair, pressed the option that said ‘respawn’ and gave him a quick rundown of the controls before he went down on his knees and Chris’ breath got caught in his throat when his friend pulled down his gym shorts and underwear in one quick sweep. 

The hand that closed around his cock barely fully reached around and Chris had to avert his gaze when the sight alone made his ears heat up with embarrassment. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of how big he was… he was just… self-conscious about it he supposed… and now Felix had him wrapped around his little finger, not only with the way his hand moved so perfectly up and down his cock but also because he felt like a complete idiot when it came to the buttons he was supposed to press. 

He wasn’t going to ask. Not because he was embarrassed about that as well but because he didn’t want to stop the younger from doing that thing he did with his tongue at the moment. Curled as he swirled it around the tip of his cock, kitten licked the big pearls of pre-cum that dripped down onto the shaft. Swallowed down his length without much effort at all and Chris had to pause the game to stop himself from thrusting down into the velvety warm constriction of his throat.

The younger was so pretty like this, mouth stuffed and with those heavy lashes fluttering just slightly when Chris thrust his hips forward, eyes blurry while he found himself pausing more and more often until he couldn’t hold on any longer, tapped on Felix's shoulder as a warning but the younger just swallowed him down deeper and Chris felt how the orgasm ripped through him. He held back a sharp hiss and patted his friend on the head when he slurped down the older's load as well, let him go and licked his lips like he just had a big meal when he felt how Chris shuddered from oversensitivity. 

He turned to the screen, noticed that the older had barely moved ten steps and chuckled while Chris tried to stand up on legs that wobbled just slightly but Felix pushed him back onto the chair,   
“Don’t think you can leave just yet. I’m gonna teach you and you need to play to learn”

So Chris just pulled up his pants, tried to get his eyes to focus while a small white noise happily buzzed in his ears and Felix planted himself with crossed legs in the chair that Chris sat in before. He glanced over at the younger who only nodded to the screen while he ran a gentle hand through his curled hair again, a warm smile on his full, rosy lips and eyes that glinted like two darks suns above a sea of freckled stars.

“I love you”

Yes- it wasn’t like they had ever affirmed anything that even resembled a relationship and Chris had no idea what the future would bring.

Felix turned to him yet again, looped his arms around his arm and nuzzled his nose against the bicep, “Love you too”

But as long as this was what they had, with a feeling of everything being so simple and without any pressure to be anything more- he couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
